the path of an avenger
by Satsujinki Nanaya
Summary: a.u. what if naruto have an entire clan to support him?what if uchiha itachi killed the Namikaze clan leaving naruto alone to berate himself for his lack of power? a story where naruto is similar to the canon sasuke.
1. How it all began

Disclaim: i don't own Naruto,Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei of all i would like to remember to anyone that read this story that is my first one so be kind

to me,second English is not my native language and I've learned it practically by myself (I've studied it for three years on high school),so if there are misspelling forgive me;anyway thanks for reading the story and don't esitate to tell me what do you think but please not harshly.

Summary:basically what if the Kyuubi was attracted to Konoha by a human chakra as vile as that of Uchiha Madara,the problem is that that chakra belongs to Namikaze Naruto newborn son of Namikaze Minato the yondaime Hokage and Uchiha Kairi strongest ANBU Capitan.

( Naruto based on canon Sasuke)

Prologue

Today in Konohagakure wasn't an ordinary day;quite the opposite everybody in the village was celebrating the birth of a baby,probably for an outsider it's a little strange but for the villager not because they are celebrating the birth of Namikaze Naruto newborn baby of the yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Kairi strongest ANBU Capitanof the leaf.

So the little fella is the spawn of two of the most stronger clan of Konoha thus making his birth a motivation to so here we are with the entire village celebrating while the little newborn sleeps peacefully,or so it seems because suddenly the baby wakes and began first to sniff and than to cry without an apparently reason waking his mother that was sleeping nearby in the hospital room that mother and son share.

Kairi immediately picked his son up and started to rock him trying to placate his wails "Shh c'mon Naru-chan there's nothing wrong your mommy is here"says the woman to his son that after a while drift of sleep again followed after a while by his mother,what the the woman didn't know is that the baby subconsciously released a tiny bit of chakra that no human could detect what they don't know is that another entity has.

In a clearing four days from Konoha the head of the almighty Kyuubi no kitsune,lord of hell and the strongest of the biiju, jerked up and Kyuubi sensed something '**What is this feeling ?I sense a tiny amount of chakra but it's as vile as mine**' thought the giant fox demon,suddenly the fox remembered something and a vicious smirk appeared on the face of the fox that said in a deep demoniac voice "**Now i remember it's passed a long time this is human chakra similar of that of that child Uchiha Madara i think was his name interessant child i must say,so i think it's time to do a little walk**" and so the giant fox took off towards the direction of the tiny pulse of chakra looking forward to the destruction that he will spread,hey in the end what a bloodthirsty demon can do to relax his self.

Today was not a good day for the yondiame Hokage Namikaze Minato because he was fighting the worst and most powerful enemy of every Kage paperwork,huge stacks of paperwork in many piles towering the poor man from the desk,Arashi signed another paper with silent tears in his eyes grumbling about the evil paperwork that will never go away when suddenly a ninja barged in with a scared look in his face and shouted "Hokage-sama it's terrible there are news that the nine tailed demon is coming towards Konoha and have already destroyed two villages" Minato entered his full hokage mode and started to order "Gather all the ninja from chunin to jounin call the clan head and make them come here for a meeting i want all the information on my desk within the next ten minutes" the ninja hurried and exited the room running as fast as possible,meanwhile Minato collapsed on his chair slowly massaging his temples muttering "Sure i wished for a distraction from paperwork but not this drastic".

After half an hour all the head of the shinobi clan where reunited on the council room with Minato debating on the better way of handling the danger, "So what do you think is the better way of handle things Shikato ?" asked Minato addressing Nara Shikato,head of the Nara clan the clan most adept on creating strategy every member having an high I.Q but being extremely lazy,Shikato assumed the famous Nara 'thinking pose' elaborating the info regarding the gigantic fox.

"We all know that Kyuubi is the most powerful biiju,and being a demon it's immortal and the info says that apparently it's body is formed of pure chakra and it's coming towards Konoha without an apparent reason and it's spreading death and destruction wherever it comes" whispering erupted in the room with every clan head trowing his two cent creating a lot of noise,Minato that until then was absorbed in his thinking sighed an faked a cough to attract the attention of everyone failing miserably so he tried a second time being still ignored so his left eye stared to twitch spasmodically and shouted "Enough" whit so much force to breaking the glass of every window and cracking the sunglasses of Aburame Shibi and causing a nervous silence to fall on the embarrassed Minato started speaking "We'll mobilitate every disponible ninja from chunin to jounin i want every clan member on the battlefield exept women and child spread the new to the civilians that they prepare for going to the emergency site understood?good within two days Kyuubi will be near knoha we will start the attack then now you are all dismissed go to prepare yourselves".

After two days we see the entire Konoha ninja population trying desperately to fend off the Kyuubi but with little to zero success,jutsu were launched explosive tags were detonated ninja were stomped and burned or killed with a swipe of one after ninja launched attack against the demon obtaining to stall it only for a fragment of second the only attack remotely effective was the chidori the assasination jutsu of Hatake Kakashi the pupil of the fourth Hokage after wounding the demon and stopping him for a couple of minutes Kakashi screamed "Don't let it come near stand your ground for another couple of minutes the yondaime will be here soon" but said between hisself "damn this must be a sad moment for sensei"

(FLASHBACK ONE DAY EARLIER )

all the people of Konoha where facing the hokage tower where the fourth will gonna say a speech "People of Konoha-started the man-the nine tailed biiju Kyuubi no kitsune is heading this way and in one day it will reach our home,murmuring broke in the ranks of man and woman,but don't fear i've found a way to stop the demon for destroying Konoha-loud cheer erupted from the crowd immediately stopped by the fourth-however this method involve two sacrifice".Silence downed on the crowd and one of them asked "What are the sacrifices?" Minato sighed and explained "In order to stop the Kyuubi being it's body formed of pure chakra i will use a sealing technique the shiki fuuin and seal the spirit within the navel of a newborn baby it's the only live being that can adapt to such a tremendous chakra in order to seal the fox i will have to summon the shinigami... at the price of my live" total silence was the answer of the crowd and Minato proceeded with his speech "Also I've decided that i will use my own son Naruto for sealing the fox so please in the future treat him as an hero for keeping Kyuubi imprisoned" and the yondaime was gone preparing for the upcoming battle.

(END FLASHBACK)

A scream could be heard on the battlefield "The yondaime is here!", and the fourth Kage appeared on the head of Gamabunta with Naruto on his immediately took notice of Naruto recognizing his chakra and heard the puny blonde man scream "Do you hear me Kyuubi all end here i will not let you destroy my village FUUIN JUTSU:SHIKI FUUIN" and immediately appeared the shinigami in all his chilling glory, now what Arashi don't know is that the shinigami has a debt with Kyuubi and the demon could easily avoid being sealed but his curiosity for the blonde baby future told him to do Kyuubi founded hisself in a cage with a paper with th kanji for 'seal' on it smirking and thinking '**Stupid human in the end you did me a favor**',on that day many life was taken and many heroes died and every lost life was mourned especially that of the fourth Hokage but in that day a new hero was born Kazama Naruto jailor of Kyuubi bearer of the sharingan and legacy of the events awaits this boy in the future be that good or evil only time will tell.

Gomen for the long time I've done nothing here is the revision of the prologue of my story and for my long absence i blame my school can you believe that i had to start to study even before that it started and to add more problems I'm already studying for the medicine exam doing mock exam so I'm studying for school leaving exam and for university entrance exam TT. Anyway i better stop wining and i promise that i will do my best to finde more time for my story and the other three that i have in mind that are :

A Naruto Bleach crossover were Naruto is betrayed by the entire Konoha and handed over to Akatsuki were for a year is tortured by the missing-nin and the memory of his ex friend that come to save him too late and his last words are bitter towards his ex-friend

A story in were Naruto got to know Haku more and forms a strong bond with her ( i know the manga says he is a he but there's no certain prove so bear with it i think i will do it only one time) and when Kakashi kills her,after she gives him something important for her past, something inside of him shatters and he loose his capacity of feel or express any emotion becoming an emotionless and cold boy

A story were Naruto is younger than the other genin and is adopted into the Hyuuga clan ( I'm still thinking of having him loose the eyes and gaining a Byakugan or not ), the most different thing it's that Minato found a way to seal Kyuubi in a Naruto will have eight years when the other have will be a slight A.U with some O.O.C mostly i wil make hinata narutoish ( more confident and outspoken ) and Naruto more shy and reserved

I'm thinking too at a Kingdom hearts 2 crossover but I'm not too sure. Well for now it's all and i apologize again for my tardiness promising to update soon ( i hope ) and maybe make even an high school fic after seeing the second ending of shippuden, well for now bye and to the next update

ok here it's the newst revision done to the story after a loong time that I didn't even try to do damn my laziness anyway I'm actually working on the second chapter of this story but for now Naruto bad ass overlord and other two stories that pratically assaulted me are taking my concentration the two story are a naruto and rosario+vampire cross with an vampire gaaraesque Naruto amnesiac on his life before being turned and a bleach cross where Naruto as a little three year old boy dies because of the machinations of Danzou and being found by Hirako shinji at the time still fifth division capitain. So here are the fact and to alla this add the fact that an exam is nearing that could very well spell my triumph or faliure in university but i will do my best to success so for now rosa signing out


	2. tragedy befalls and an avenger is birth

**Rosa:Yo ! How it's going ? Here I am with the second chapter of my first creation path of an avenger after finally finding the will to finish it, so I bring you path of an avenger chapter two requiem for the lost ones and today doing the disclaim we have Naruto Uzumaki **

**Naruto: *staring at Rosa* …..**

**Rosa:What? You need something ?**

**N:You're gonna make me as the teme ….. what's wrong with you ?**

**R: Hey now don't be this way I assure you that you won't be as bad as him on the countrary Sasuke will be a pretty normal person seeing as the Uchiha will not die oh and you will be cousins so there.**

**N:*keeps staring* …...**

**R: Oh come on if you do the disclaim now I will invite you for ramen OK ?**

**N: *eyes sparkling* OK Rosa owns nothing that will appear in this fanfic well maybe the idea of associating them and that's all.**

Eight years have passed from that day and little Naruto grew to be a polite and cheerful boy almost a splitting image of his father,Naruto as per Yondaime wish was treated as a hero by the village,taken by the Namikaze clan the clan of his father Naruto received instruction on the life of a shinobi since he was able to walk .

Of course Kairi Naruto's mother took him to met the Uchihas on many occasions where Naruto met his two cousins Itachi and Sasuke immediately Naruto took Itachi as a older brother figure and as a talented warrior to surpass, as already said at eight years Naruto is a clone of his father but with this comes some drawback: everywhere he went Naruto always was told how talented his father was and no matter what Naruto did all that they said to him was "As expected from Yondaime's son".

So little Naruto in secret couldn't restrain in resenting his father a little for casting his shadow on him and forcing him to live in it, few people treated his as only Naruto Itachi,Sasuke,his mother Kairi and his grandparents on his father side Namikaze Shoaku and Namikaze Aina so for Naruto this people where the most important and little Naruto promised himself that he would protect them till his last breath and so he immersed in his training to become much stronger.

So we now find Naruto with Sasuke and Itachi watching the former train in kunai throwing, all the targets where in clear visual all except one positioned behind a rock so the exercise consisted in make one of the kunai ricochet on another to hit the hidden target; that is to say Itachi did it without an itch to the amazment of the two younger boys that wasted no time to express it "Wow aniki you're the greatest" shouted an enthusiast Sasuke "Indeed you did great congratulations" said Naruto.

Now Sasuke turned to Naruto and said "When i'm older I will beat aniki don't you think so Naruto ?" Naruto had a smirk grace his lips and said " I don't know Sasuke and where am I in all this ? I say I will be the one to do it", Sasuke pouted and rebutted "Naruto ! Don't say such things only because you started training before me it's not fair".

Itachi approache the two and put his hands on their heads smiling softly "Sasuke is right Naruto-kun" said Itachi "And haven't you a much bigger target to reach ?", now it was Naruto turn to pout and reply with an hint of bitterness "Feh they only see the Yondaime son when they see me but I don't care" at this Sasuke smirked and replied snidely "Oh and I suppose you grew your hair for a fashion statement ?".

Naruto blushed and looked sideways indeed he grew his hair waist length and put them in a ponytail,Sasuke still smirking took some kunais and said "Just you see now I'm gonna do better than aniki and then I will surpass him and you Naruto" and took running towards the targets.

A little later Sasuke is now being piggybacked by Itachi with Naruto following a little behind,eyeing Sasuke's scrapped knees he sighed and said "Geese Sasuke sometimes you can be such a kultz I wonder how you can be my cousin at times" Sasuke pouted and replied "Meanie" to the amusement of Itachi.

Arrived at the Uchiha district Kairi took Naruto and brought him Home where he had a meeting scheduled with the elders of the Namikaze clan, Kairi nodded at the guard on the entrance and directed Naruto deep into the house till they reached a room that Naruto recolonized be the elders room.

When they entered Naruto took in the appearance of the room, circular of shape the elders where seated at the sides of the room with the current head of the clan and wife\husband in the front and in the exact centre the place where who is being questioned has to stand, behind the clan head on the wall is the transcription of a poem called epitaph of the twilight that gave the Namikaze clan the name of keeper of the twilight.

Naruto with a nod from his mother advanced to the centre if the room and bowed to the elders and said "A good morning honoured elders what can I do for you ?" Namikaze Shoaku actual clan head and grandfather of Naruto replied "Stand nephew we have called today because we have decidec that you are ready to start to train in the art of the clan.

Naruto's eyes widened with surprise he was the youngest Namikaze to start the clan training in fifty years not even his father started so young, "I thank you for your trust in my abilities honoured elders and accept I hope to bring fame and pride to the clan" said Naruto; Namikaze Aina Naruto's grandmother replied with a gentle voice "You already did Naruto-kun even if my grumpy husband here doesn't show it in private he can't stop to praise how you are a genius even surpassing your father".

This brought a wave of pride in Naruto but Shoaku coughing caught his attention "So reguarding our clan Naruto can you tell me why they call us the keepers of the twilight?" Naruto took a long breath to calm his nerves and answered "From what the teachers told me it's because our ancestor created a poem that he called epitaph of the twilight when he founded our clan and since then the real and total content of said poem is known only to us clan members while the shinobi world knows only bits and pieces".

One of the clan elders nodded and said "Very good young heir but please can you tell us what the poem says ?" Naruto nodded and taking a moment to recall the poem started reciting

"Yet to return, the shadowed one.

Who quests for the Twilight Dragon

Rumbles the Dark Hearth,

And Helba, Queen of the Dark,

has raised finally her army.

Apeiron, King of Light beckons.

At the base of the rainbow do they meet

Against the abominable Wave,

together they fight.

Alba's lake boils.

Light's great tree doth fall.

Power- now all to droplets turned

in the temple of Arche Koeln.

Returns to nothing,

this world of shadowless ones.

Never to return, the shadowed one,

Who quests for the Twilight Dragon."

This time it was Naruto's mother that talked "Very good my son but can you explain what this poem means ?", Naruto thought on it for a few moments and then started to explain "Well as stated in our clan history our ancestor once fought with some entities of great power with the help of this Helba and Apeiron that appears on the poem and was able to defeat them even if with the sacrifice of many, this shadowed one that quests for the key of the twilight I think means our ancestor his self and the key of the twilight may be some sort of treasure".

Shoaku nodded towards his nephew and said "You're correct in almost everything but it's understandable as you didn't knew of the existence of some others poems that our ancestor composed, the enemies that our ancestor battled are in fact mentioned in the poem as the abominable wave or as they where called by Helba and Apeiron the cursed wave so now you're ready to hear the rest the poem on the entities known as cursed wave".

"Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born…

After the stars doth cross the heavens,

The sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning.

From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the wave comes.

Riding the wake is Skeith, the Shadow of Death, to drown all that stands.

Mirage of Deceit, Innis, Betray all with the flawed image, and did aid the Wave.

And by the Power of Magus, a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens, and creates a new Wave.

With the Wave, Fidchell, the power to tell the dark future, hope darkens, sadness and despair rule.

Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave.

Macha seduces with the sweet trap.

Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can.

Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy.

And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains.

From deep within the void arrives Corbenik.

Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well."

"As you can see this enemies where eight in number every one with a specific title that reflected their role,unfortunately we don't know what the objective of these entities was as they refused to interact with humans. All that we know is that one of this entities after being defeated gave a prophecy to our ancestor this enemy was Fidchell from where the title of this poem comes Fidchell's prophecy".

Aina was the one to recite it:

"Like a frenzied horse that is driven.

An unseen wind of plague shrieks across the border.

Pandemonium, wailing, and stench of carnage fills the air.

There is no place to run. No hope of escape.

Those who are mourned will never return.

The hands of time cannot be turned back."

"Many tried to understand this prophecy but nobody even came close to what is described there, our ancestor believed it referred to some type of life form bent on the elimination of all existence but is unknown if he fought this entity or not; the fact is that the enemies defeated by him previously pledged assistance with him and his descendant till this ultimate enemy was defeated so the shadowed one referred in the poem is the one that will defeat this life form but what the twilight key is we don't know".

All this explanations leaved Naruto stupefied at the amount of info that this clan guards, but something intrigued the boy and he questioned it immediately "So if they pledged assistance with our ancestors it means we as well can use them ?".

Shoaku smirked and replied "As expected by my nephew yes indeed we can and you as the heir of the clan head position will be the keeper and new signer of the summoning contract for the phases of the cursed wave, but not only this when we will start to train you you will be able to pick one of the three weapons our ancestor used they are the Spin Gai Gu,Broad Legged and Scythe Shouxiao currently used respectively by me your grandmother and your mother as they where your father's blades".

Three week later

Naruto sped trough the streets of Konoha towards his clan district "Damn I wasted too much time praticing the goukyaku no jutsu and still can't do it but I'm sure I will be soon and then I will be proudly considered an adult by the Uchiha and will wear the clan symbol" said Naruto greeting back who greeted him, in thirty minutes of running Naruto reached the entrance of the district panting slightly but noted the absence of any guards there but thought nothing of it and entered the district.

It was when running trough the streets and not meeting anyone that he started to suspect something happened but he was when he reached the clan head house and found no guards at the entrance that he started fearing something happened, entering in the house Naruto was subjected to a scene worth of an horror movie ; blood decorated the walls in great quantity and at random intervals slashes where evident on the walls indicating some sort of fight happened.

Swallowing his uneasiness Naruto started advancing deeper in the house still finding only blood on the walls and sign of some sort of fight, but I was when he entered the elders room that the hard truth was revealed to him ; in the room he found all the dead body of the elder all killed in cold blood and without mercy and even there blood decorated the walls finally revealing it's macabre message to him.

Naruto's eyes widened to almost impossible levels and he started to enter a state of shock after seeing this brutal show but some traces of blood caught his attention as they showed that somebody that was wounded was able to escape the room so Naruto followed it tille he reached the clan head personal rooms, there the boy with trembling fingers grasped the door frame and opened him but the scene he found further brought him in a state of despair and fractured his already weakened mind.

There on a pool of blood rested the bodies of his now dead grandfather and grandmother now embracing each other foe the final moment shared between two lovers near they rested their weapons showing that they didn't pass on without a fight and seeing as they were bloodied they were able to at least wound the assailant, the poor boy fell on his knees with tears pouring on his eyes and sobs making way on his throat and so the boy cried for his departed grandparents begging God that it wasn't true.

It was some time later that the noise of metal hitting metal reached his ears and Naruto recognising it as the noise of a sword fight and so he followed then till he reached the dojo where he saw two figures duelling one he recognised was his mother and the other a figure garbed in the ANBU gear locking blades with his mother.

Naruto stood paralysed watching his mother fight what he assumed being his clan murderer hoping beyond any hope that this was all a nightmare, but his hope where totally broken when the mysterious ANBU found an opening and stabbed his mother clearly trough the stomach, a scream leaved his lips and without even being concious of it he was by his mother' side begging her to be all right and to not leave him alone now.

"Mom mom please be all right …... don't leave me not you I've already lost grandfather and grandmother you can't leave me please....." all this Naruto said between sobs but his mother smiling softly took his face in his hands and gave him a kiss on the forehead and said "I'm sorry my little Naruto but mummy will not be able to be with you any more so you will have to be a good boy, so grow up to be a good man and know that I and your father will be always watch and love you goodbye my sweetheart" and so Uchiha Kairi drew his last breath in the living world leaving his only son truly alone.

Anger was the only thing Naruto knew now all his loved ones were dead and all by the hands of the ANBU that stood in front of him so Naruto reacting to that anger charged the man yelling in the hope to maim who made him suffer but all he obtained was a wound that started by his right shoulder ending on the left hip, wounded the boy fell to the earth but continued to glare at the cause of all his pain.

The ANBU stared at the boy impassively and then with one hand took his mask and removed it revealing the impassive visage of Uchiha Itachi, this revelation further broke young Naruto hearth and mind his beloved cousin did all this ! All that could escape his lipa was "Why...." Itachi still with an emotionless face replied "Simple I wanted to test my power".

Anger again surged trough Naruto and yelling "You did this all for testing your POWER" charged at Itachi that grabbed him at the neck and slammed him on a wall and whispering on his ear said "Foolish little Naruto-kun if you really want to survive hate me and life full of hate aand despair and become an avenger", then he stared right at Naruto's eyes and the boy noticed his Sharingan changed and became something he didn't even knew existed.

Itachi noticed this and explained "You see this is the next step in the Sharingan the Mangenkyou Sharingan and the price to obtain it is to kill your best friend but you will now taste it's power on your skin,Tsukuyomi for the next 72 hours you will see the death of all your clan members" said this some moment later Naruto started to scream with renewed vigour and when Itachi let him fall to the ground he emptied his stomach and began to cry in his earnest.

Naruto still crying and hyperventilating murmured something that Itachi couldn't understand "what did you say Naruto-kun ?" asked Itachi "I said" started Naruto rasing his head showing a pair of fully evolved Sharingan and channeling some of the Kyuubi's chakra "That I will hunt you down and when I will found you I WILL KILL YOU EVEN IF I WILL HAVE TO SOLD MY SOUL TO THE DEVIL YOU UNDERSTAND ITACI I WILL KILL YOU" Itachi was taken aback by this and in his thoughts mused on this 'A fully evolved Shringan on his first time and his chakra is more malicious of the Kyuubi's maybe it's because of this that he wants him'.

After his rant ended Naruto succumbed to unconsciousness and it was only after some hours that the Namikaze clan slaughter was noticed, the whole village mourned this tragedy and Naruto was sent to the hospital due to being in a state of deep mental trauma and the fact that he didn't respond to external stimuli ; while all this happened in his cage the Kyuubi couldn't do but smirk and say "**Indeed I choos right this boy will prove to be very interesting and with such hate It will be easy to manipulate him it seem the future will be very entertaining**" and so Kyuubi started to laugh evilly while thinking of what will come to pass.

After two weeks Naruto finally woke from his induced coma and the first thing that he did after leaving the hospital was go to the uchihas and ask his uncle Fugaku his aunt Mikoto and Sasuke to follow him to a lake in the uchiha district used for practicing fire jutsu, there he started doing a succession of hand seals and then announced the name of the jutsu "Katon:Goukyaku no jutsu" blowing a big ball of fire technique needed by the Uchihas to be recognised adults and be able to wear the clan symbol; "Uncle,aunt" started the blonde boy catching the attention of the three persons there "I'm sorry but when I will see Itachi again I will kill him, kill him and make him suffer as he did to as he took my family away I will become an avenger and swear on my blood as an Uchiha and Namukaze that I will be the one to kill him".The three Uchihas couldn't find the will to say anithing and so with tears in their eyes they watched as Naruto exited the zone watching his back slowly become more distant, could this be a sign of the future that will pass to be ? Only thing sure is that from that day Naruto changed in a totally new boy.

**Ok finally after two years of inactivity I bring you the second chapter, as you can see I'm setting up the basis of our avenger Naruto bent on killing Itachi at any cost. The .hack\\GU elements added where so I had some things to not make Naruto a blonde Sasuke and I think overall the chapter ended well. For my other story chapter two is on his way but I don't like it very much but as this story action will start to pick up from chapter three. So for now it's all as always I accept constructive criticism and thaks whoever will rewiev so bye till next time**

**Oh I will put a link to the weapons appearance on my site as son as possible**


End file.
